


Ugliest

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [23]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Viola comforts Velvet who is insecure about her demonic appearance.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Viola DeWynter
Series: Rowvember 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 3





	Ugliest

**Author's Note:**

> I figured after I didn't finish Rowvember last year, but completed this year's challenge, I'd go back and revisit the remaining prompts for 2019.

Viola sat on her bed, the silky, boysenberry colored sheets neatly folded next to her after she had unmade the bed for herself and her girlfriend to lay in for the night. The lady was wearing a black, see-through nightgown, with magenta lace panties underneath. She undid her ponytail, putting the purple hair tie on top of her nightstand, letting her long, black hair fall freely behind her shoulders. She was prepared to go to sleep, having brushed and flossed her teeth earlier. Now the woman was just waiting for her girlfriend to finish in the bathroom as well.

Velvet stood in front of the large mirror that stretched across the large wall of the spacious bathroom. She was in her underwear that consisted of a pair of black, cotton panties with a matching bra to hold her large breasts in place. Her cloth mask was loosely hanging below her chin, pulled down so she could clean her teeth. She was currently running a piece of dental floss through the spaces between her large, beastlike fangs, her tail casually hanging out, swaying from left to right.

The black haired woman was starting to wonder what was taking her lover so long, she had been in there for over ten minutes by then. She also didn't understand why she never would brush her teeth and get ready for bed alongside her, the bathroom, mirror, and sink were all large enough for the both of them to easily do it together without getting in each other's way.

After another four minutes, the former Morningstar got up from the soft mattress, her bare feet making their way across the heated floor as she walked over to the closed bathroom door. She stood in front of it for a moment, listening to the running water on the inside. Another minute or two had passed when she decided to enter, forgetting to knock first.

The redhead was just done with her oral hygiene routine, when suddenly the door opened behind her, she had been too focused on herself in the mirror that she didn't sense Viola approaching on the other side of the door. She panicked for a moment, hastily pulling her mask back up to cover her hideous lower face.

A couple of weeks prior, Velvet had let Viola in on her secret, revealing herself as a demon to the lieutenant. Usually it took a lot of time and trust for her to let someone in on that fact, but the connection she felt to the woman had been unusually strong, and mutual. After bonding over comforting each other as they grieved their respective losses, the two Saints had gotten very close, learning that they actually had a lot in common, finding it easy to talk to one another, despite some of their different opinions and views. And after the leader of the Saints had chosen to rescue the black haired woman instead of going after Killbane who had been in the process of fleeing the city, the two of them started dating. With both the Syndicate and STAG finished, the two of them had more time to spend together, doing things they couldn't during the constant risk of being attacked by either Killbane's thugs or Cyrus Temple's goons.

Vivi's tail had stopped it's rhythmic movement, and was nervously frozen in place now as Viola made her way towards the demoness.

"What's taking you so long, sweetie?" She asked her lover concerned.

When Viola didn't get an answer, she continued her approach, coming to a halt when she stood a short distance behind her with a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything alright?" She could see Velvet's troubled eyes in the mirror. Despite not being able to see her mouth, Viola could tell her partner was anxious.

She took another step forward, standing next to her now, she took her girlfriend's hand, and lovingly moved her thumb over the older woman's knuckles, making Velvet slowly turn her head to look at her directly.

Still not getting a reply from the succubus, Viola carefully placed her other hand on the woman's cheek, or rather the mask covering it, softly brushing the fabric with her thumb. This made Velvet's eyes widen a little.

"What's wrong, honey, you know can tell me everything." Viola pleadingly looked deep into Vivi's cat-like eyes, only momentarily glancing towards her tail as she assured the latter that she could be trusted.

"You'll probably hate me for it," the redhead finally answered in a sad tone.

"Please, I could never hate you," she laughed, "We used to be enemies, but look at us now," she finished with a smile.

The demoness gave in, slowly moving her free hand up to her face and resting it on top of Viola's. She then cautiously started pulling the fabric down, revealing her wide mouth, lined with large, jagged teeth. Viola had been aware of the succubus' fangs, however, she didn't know about how monstrous the woman's mouth could really be. In place of her cheeks, the skin was rugged and studded with big canines, the only familiar part being her red lips that sat between them, with the exception of the golden lip ring that usually decorated them, now resting idly on the counter next to the sink.

Viola was a little shocked at the sight, but managed to remain calm, not wanting to upset her girlfriend even more. After looking at it for a while, she got somewhat used to the look, this was still her Vivi, no matter what her mouth looked like, besides, she still had the same puffy lips that she loved to kiss.

She slowly put her hand back on Velvet's cheek, careful not to hurt herself on the sharp teeth, which made the demoness visibly tense up, trying not to injure her lover. Viola then delicately brushed her thumb over the rugged skin that outlined the demon's mouth, an odd sensation to her soft skin, the touch made Velvet shudder as well.

When Viola retracted her fingers, she reached for Velvet's free hand and gingerly held them both out between them.

"See, nothing to worry about." She gave her a wink.

"You don't find me repulsive?"

Viola shook her head, "No way, you're still the same person I fell in love with, that hasn't changed."

Hearing that made Velvet's lips form a slight smile.

"And if anyone ever calls you ugly, they're going to deal with me." Viola squeezed Vivi's hands for a few seconds.

"Thanks." The succubus was relieved that Viola hadn't freaked out at her appearance, usually her demonic mouth instilled fear and disgust in others.

Viola let go of Velvet's hands, throwing her arms over her girlfriend's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, before moving forward to press her lips onto the demoness' mouth. Her tongue was hungrily brushing over Vivi's soft lips, who then complied by parting them, letting Viola enter. The Boss was careful not to bite or cut the woman as their tongues eagerly wrapped around each other for a few seconds.

After they separated, Viola giggled at her lover's stunned face.

"Come on, babe, let's continue this in the bedroom where it's warm and cozy," the black haired woman suggested salaciously, leading her partner out of the bathroom and towards their awaiting bed by her hand.


End file.
